No one likes me
by scoopnokes
Summary: Ron is in love with a girl that hates him. He is now in a depression stated, it's now 11 years after that and he is still a mess. Can Ron pull himself to actually enjoy his life?
1. Chapter 1

"Why does hate follow me?"

Ron was sitting in the common room thinking about his problems.

"Why am I the target of hatred itself, everyone else has someone they can spend time with."

While Ron was thinking he didn't notice that Harry and Ginny just came in.

"Hey Ron what's up with you," Harry asked Ron.

Ron finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh Harry, Ginny I didn't notice you were here. I'm just thinking to myself."

Ron was surprised to see them so early.

"I thought that you two were going to walk around the lake for a little longer."

Ginny who caught on to what was wrong with Ron and asked, "Ron what's wrong, I know something is up."

"Ginny can't you just leave me alone right now?"

"No Ron what's wrong please tell me," exclaimed Ginny who now looked worried about her brother. Ron was now annoyed and walked out of the common room.

"Harry I don't know what's up with him anymore, I am so worried about him," Ginny told Harry with tears in her eyes now.

"Don't worry, Ron will work this out by himself," Harry told Ginny to reassure her.

_11 years later_

It was a Sunday when there was a red headed, "6"6" tall man sitting at his office reading some documents. He signed a couple of papers stating that his company will invest into a small town clinic five blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. "Mr. Weasley, there is a Mr. Harry Potter here to see you."

"Thank your Shelley, please let him in," Ron told his assistant.

Harry walked into Ron's office in his maroon buttoned up shirt with two buttons at the top unbuttoned. He was also wearing baggy loose jeans and with a dark blue jacket. He married Ginny about two years ago.

"Hey Ron I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch?"

Ron looked up from his papers and thought for a moment.

"Is there a catch to this, you barely come to talk to me anymore," Ron asked suspiciously.

"Ummm no, why would I do that? Can't a friend ask another friend to get lunch with him?

"Well fine I'll go but I have to be back in 1 hour since I am busy with this investment."

This got Harry's attention, "What are you investing in?"

"This clinic in Diagon Alley five blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. I believe the name was _Aide. _Isn't that French for helper," Ron said while acting stupid.

"Ron, you're stupid of coarse it is," Harry now amused by this.

So Harry and Ron went to go eat out at a small restaurant. While they were eating they were talking about how everything was going. They have been talking and laughing when Ron noticed that he had to go.

"I have to go Harry, I'll see you around."

"Oh ok well can I ask you a question. Will you have dinner with me, Ginny, and a friend of ours that wants to meet you," Harry nervously asked.

"Oh ok when and where?"

"Great it's at my house at 6:30 p.m. Thursday."

On the way back, Ron saw a woman that looked familiar. She was wearing a black top that stopped just below her belly button and with a black mini skirt in black leather boots. She had her hair down to her a little below her shoulder in cute, sexy waves. She was a brunette and she was walking like she was free.

"Where have I seen her before," Ron thought. "It doesn't matter I am out of her league, no girl like that will ever like me."

With that Ron walked off in his depressed stated again. When he got back to his office it seems that his sister Ginny left him a message. "_I want to talk to you tonight_" was what it read.

That night when Ron got home to his white mansion, he just sat down on his couch and put his hands into his hands and let out a big sigh. Ron has been through 11 years of pain in his heart for one woman that stole his heart but was rejected.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got to call Ginny, she wanted to talk to me."

Ron just remembered that and walked over to his phone to dial Ginny's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry is Ginny there I need to talk to her," Ron stated to Harry.

"Yeah sure she's in the kitchen, let me go get her."

It was a few minutes before Ginny answered the phone.

"Hey Ron thanks for calling me. I need to talk to about stuff," Ginny told Ron. She sounded nervous about something.

"Yeah sure what about Ginny, you can always talk to your brother," Ron said sensing her nervousness.

"Ron, I wanted to ask you if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow. It would mean a lot to me and we can catch up since we haven't talked to each other in along time."

"Is that all you wanted to ask," sounding relieved, "yeah sure of coarse, I thought it was something serious."

"Ron it is something serious," This made Ron start to panic again, "Ron you have not been acting like yourself lately."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that…."

"Ginny just tell me right now, what do you want to ask me about," Ron now getting angry.

"Ron I'm asking if there is something wrong, you always seem depressed about something," now having tears in her eyes.

"OK, I HAVE BEEN HAVING PAIN IN MY HEART OF 11 YEARS HAPPY!"

Ron didn't know why Ginny was asking him this. He always thought that Ginny never cared about him. He always thought that he had no friends. Ron always thought that everyone hated him.

"R-Ron please let me help you, I'm soo worried. You are my brother and wish to see you happy," Ginny said with her tears now flowing heavily down her cheeks.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE"

Ron just hung the phone up and was frustrated. He had enough on his mind without his sister worrying about him. He had to work on the company investment into _Aide_. He somehow couldn't remember where that one woman he saw earlier looked familiar from. Then it hit him,

"HERMIONE" Ron yelled.

He was in deep thought that he didn't notice that Ginny had flooed into his mansion with Harry. They were surprise to hear Ron yell out Hermione's name since she was the one to reject him.

"Ron, what about Hermione," Harry asked.

Ron looked up and noticed what Harry just said. He then looked at Ginny which still was a little upset about what they talked about to each other over the phone.

"I saw Hermione I think today while I went back to work from having lunch with you Harry."

"How, she is suppose to be in America working at a hospital somewhere in New York," Harry said looking shocked.

"Are you sure," Ginny looking equally shocked now forgetting what she was sad about.

This got Ron to think again, now he actually thought that it wasn't Hermione. He was confused; he really missed seeing Hermione and wanted to talk to her. But he knew that could never happen since Hermione hated Ron back 11 years ago.

By now Harry and Ginny were wondering what was going on in Ron's mind. They thought he knew that Hermione was in America.

"Um Ron, are you sure you really saw Hermione," Ginny asked questionably.

"I'm not sure now, but it doesn't matter. She has always hated me like everyone else," Ron said now with a frown on his face.

"OMG RON NO ONE HATED YOU! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!"

"How come you guys act like it then, you always thought of me as weird along with everyone else," said Ron now looking down at his feet.

Harry was now calming down when Ginny did something shocking. Ginny walked up to Ron and slapped him across the face. This took both Harry and Ron by surprise. Ginny looked like she was going to explode. All she did was take a deep breath.

"Ron, I understand why you think everyone hates you, but that doesn't mean you should hang onto that and not live your life," Ginny said calmly.

Ron thought for a while not speaking at all. Harry and Ginny took this as a time to leave. On there way to the fireplace to floo back to there home Ginny turned around.

"Ron just think about what I said and don't take it too hard. Oh yeah I am sorry about slapping you," Ginny reassured him.

Ron stayed up late thinking about this and decided that he would go on with his life. After that it was already midnight and he went to bed. However he couldn't just get to sleep. He was lying in bed thinking again about the woman he thought was Hermione.

"Was it really her or was it just my imagination," Ron thought.

After a while Ron started to get drowsy and fell asleep. When he woke up it was 8 o' clock and he had the day off from work. He wondered what he should do since he was getting on with his life again. He went to his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He opened the refrigerator to find it empty.

He then decided to go to Diagon Ally for breakfast. There was a small café there the Ron liked to eat at sometimes. When Ron got dressed into loose jeans and white polo shirt with a navy jacket. Ron decided to apparate to the café. To his shock he found that barely anyone was there.

"I thought the café was open today."

Then he found that he had to run to the office to get the investment documents to mail them. So he stopped by a donut shop to pick up some coffee and a donut. He apparated to the office then got the documents and noticed that his assistant Shelley was there.

"Hi Shelley, how is your day? I hope you are well," Ron asked his assistant.

"Oh hi Mr. Weasley, yes I am doing very well. Actually I am engaged to my fiancée," Shelley said while showing the gold band ring with a giant diamond in the middle with couple of pearls on the side. "The ring reminds me of our first date at the beach where we went diving."

"Wow that's great, well I hope you guys have a wonderful like and your wedding goes well."

"Well actually Mr. Weasley, I wanted to invite you to the wedding and you can bring a guest if you want," said Shelley sounding hopeful that her boss might be there.

"Sure I'll come but I don't know if I'll bring a guess. I might though."

"Oh thank you Mr. Weasley"

Shelley was now jumping up and down and gave Ron a hug. After that Ron said good-bye and went to the owl post. On his way to the owl post he saw the some clinic that he was going to invest into. He thought that he might check it out to see if his investment would be good. So Ron walked into the clinic to find that there were a couple of patients and the lady that the desk.

Ron asked the receptionist for the manager of the clinic.

"Yes she is in, please wait one moment while I got get her," said the receptionist whose nametag read Ashley. She looked great; she was a brunette and had her hair into a ponytail. She had skinny legs and a thin body. She walked seductively to the manager's office looking back at Ron with a smile for moment before entering.

Ron blushed a bit then waited for a minute before the manager came out. He was shocked to find who it was, it was the brunette he saw walking down the street from before. It was Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione," Ron said shocked.

"Um do I know you? You don't seem familiar" Hermione said.

"Ah no, I just read your nametag," Ron lied now looking nervous.

"Ok soo shall we start a tour so you know what you are investing into Mr. Weasley then discuss on what I have planed for this clinic."

"Sure Dr. Granger."

"Ashley will you please call Dr. Whitaker to tell him that he has to come in today"

"Yes Dr. Granger, would you like anything to drink."

"No thanks, would you like anything Mr. Weasley," said Hermione.

"No thank you I am fine," Ron said while sort of staring at Hermione.

After that Ashley went to go call Dr. Whitaker. Hermione and Ron went around the clinic to see what's going on. There were a few patients in the waiting room reading the magazines that were out. They then walked into the back room and found the clean equipment that was being used. There were five examining rooms and three surgical rooms.

There were a couple of healers that were checking on patients. There was one that was seeing about a bad bite that seemed to be gushing purple liquid. Then there was another cleaning some beds up. At the end of the tour they ended up at Hermione's office.

"So lets get down to business," said Hermione.

"Ok, as you know, I have invested into your clinic and I would like to offer my service to help out your clinic grow into a business that is not just in England, but in other countries as well," said Ron trying not to stare to much.

"Well, I guess so shall I see what you had in mind."

"Well it's a work in progress, I'll have a friend of mine help out with you management with the money then we can expand more."

"Well ok, I will expect your friend, what is your friends name," said Hermione now seeming even happier than when she came in.

"Oh his name would be Neville Longbottom."

"Ok I'll be waiting to meet him sometime, well good day Mr. Weasley," said Hermione while walking to the door.

Ron got up and went to the door then paused for a moment.

"Um Dr. Granger, would you like to have dinner with me Thursday?"

"Oh um sure I would love to have dinner with you," said Hermione looking a bit taken back.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 6, um may I have your address so I know where to pick you up at."

"Ok well here's my address," Hermione said while giving her address, "I'll be waiting at 6"

"Ok well good day to you and I'll see you on Thursday."

With that Ron left and walked out of the clinic.

Thursday night 

Ron was pulling up to Hermione's apartment in his 2006 nighthawk black pearl Honda Civic Sedan. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He was wearing a 2 button classic navy blazer with a gold tie with dark blue and white-stripped tie. He also had a pinkish white dress shirt.

He knocked on the door and heard footsteps on the other side of the door. When the door opened he saw a beautiful brunette in a black silk seductive dress that went to her knees hugging her curves. She also had a black thin jacket. For her shoes she had sleek Italian designed mules in black leather, with shiny sculpted metal 4 1/8 inch heel with a sexy point. Her hair was down and had waves in it that made Ron's blood boil.

"Well what are we waiting for, shall we go to dinner or do you want to stare a little more," Hermione said sarcastically with a smile.

Ron blushed a dark red.

"Sure well shall we," Ron said still very dark red as they got to the car.

Ron opened the car door for Hermione and closed it. He went to his door and got in then started the car then drove off to the restaurant. They got to the restaurant and it had an outside place with a canvas overhead. Ron opened the door and Hermione walked in followed by him.

"I have a reservation in the name of Ronald Weasley at 7," Ron told the Waiter.

"Certainly, please follow me."

They followed the waiter to one of the outside tables that had a candle in the middle. The waiter lit the candle and Ron pulled Hermione's chair back to let her sit there. He then pushed her in and went to sit down at his chair. There were rose bushes along the white fence that was surrounding the outside tables.

"Oh this place is lovely, how can you do this for just a date," Hermione said while smiling a sweet smile.

"Well you're worth it Ms. Granger," Ron said

This caused Hermione to blush. "Please call me Hermione."

"Well Hermione please call me Ron, Mr. Weasley does fit me."

This caused both of them to laugh then the waiter came back to ask what they wanted. Ron ordered champagne and ordered appetizers of oysters and for Ron ordered 6 oz. steak while Hermione ordered salmon. The waiter went to go take the orders to the chef. The waiter came back with the champagne then left. Ron poured Hermione and himself some champagne.

"So, lets not talk about business but each other," Hermione said taking a sip.

"Ok well I have 5 brothers and 1 sister, my oldest brother is Charlie he works with Dragons and my second oldest brother works at Gringotts. Percy he works at the ministry and My twin brothers Fred and George own a joke shop in Diagon Ally. My sister married Harry Potter and is still looking for a job."

"WOW that is a big family, I am an only child so I don't know about having brothers or sisters," Hermione said then gave a laugh

"Well I am only 27 years old but I already own a good earning business. Well my good mate Harry is on the England quidditch. I have always been very jealous of him because he was always famous and rich. I never had a lot of money. However, I started a company of marketing sport gear. I worked the company up to what it is today." Ron said not noticing that he had talked for a while now.

"Wow that is a lot to know for just on the first date," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, so what about you? What are you interested in and how did you start your clinic?" Ron said taking a sip of champagne.

"Well I like the colors pink and green and my favorite animal is a dog. I started my clinic by just opening it in Diagon Ally and just worked it up. I got more and more patients, finally people near Diagon Ally started to go to my clinic a lot."

"Interesting, much more than mine," Ron said with a chuckle that made Hermione blush.

Hermione was about to say that was not true when the waiter came back with there food. They sat there eating in silent and just having a moment to themselves. Finally Ron asked if her food was fine.

"Yes the salmon is really good, is your steak good?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it's really good."

After they finished eating, Ron paid the check and left a 30 tip. This made Hermione think that he was very generous on how much he paid for tip. They got back into Ron's Civic Sedan and drove back to Hermione's apartment. When they got there Hermione stopped and the door and turned to Ron.

"I had a good time Ron," Hermione said.

"I had a good time to, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ron said now blushing slightly.

Ron was about to walk away when he stopped. He turned around and did something he never thought he would ever do.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night 

Ron was driving home when he saw that the lights in his mansion. This got Ron nervous and when he drove up and parked, the door opened. Shelley was standing in the middle of the doorway. Wondering how she got into his mansion. Ron got out of his sedan and walked up to Shelley.

"How did you get into my house," Ron asked angrily.

"Oh, I thought you were home so I flooed to tell you something. Harry and Ginny called your office, but you weren't there so I went looking for you. You forgot that you had dinner with them today."

"Oh no I totally forgot, I better go talk to them. Oh Shelley please don't go into my house again unless I give you permission," Ron said now rushing inside.

"There was something else I need to tell you. My fiancée was disappointed when you didn't show up at Harry and Ginny's house for dinner. He was the friend that was there to meet you."

"Tell him I'm sorry, who is your fiancée anyways."

"His name is Oliver Wood, the one on the Chudley Cannons," said Shelley.

"Oh really, I got to go call Harry and Ginny to apologize about missing the dinner."

"Well ok then," said Shelley as she flooed back to her apartment.

Ron walked over to the phone and dialed Harry's number. The phone rang and rang for longer than usual. Then finally the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ginny this is Ron. Sorry I missed your dinner, I had a…" said Ron before being interrupted.

"Oh Ron I know what you were up to and why you didn't come to dinner. You had a date didn't you," said Ginny almost excited to say it.

This caused Ron to blush. Luck ally he was talking on the phone so Ginny couldn't see him blush a light pink. However, Ginny knowing her brother too well could sense that he was blushing over the phone.

"I know you're blushing Ron," Ron blushed even darker. "So who was it you went out with today?" Ginny asked.

Ron mumbled something into the phone so that Ginny couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that?"

"It was Hermione."

This got Ron to go a dark maroon shade in his cheeks. There was silence for a moment before a burst of laughter came from Ginny's end of the line.

"HARRY GET OFF THE PHONE, I'M HAVING A PRIVATE CHAT WITH MY BROTHER."

"Sorry, so Ron how was it, was it like you imagined."

"GET OFF HARRY," Snarled Ginny

"Fine"

"So how was it," Ginny asked.

"It was like I would think. I was a bit nervous but it turned out alright,"

"Strange thing though how come Hermione didn't know it was you. I thought she hated you 11 years ago?" said Harry.

"HARRY OFF," cried Ron and Ginny in unison. There was a clink and Harry was off the phone.

"Nice to know that Harry doesn't listen to your conversations."

"Yeah well anyways, Harry is right why would Hermione not know you."

There was silence for a moment. Ron was now thinking about this and was wondering the same thing.

"Hello Ron you still there?"

"Yeah Ginny I got to go ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Well ok bye," said Ginny.

Ron hung up the phone and was now pacing around his living room. He was worried and confused. Ron decided that tomorrow he would go to _Aide _and talk to Hermione. What would he say though was all that came into his mind along with "I like Milk". Ron walked up stairs and went into his room. His maroon walls were covered in his favorite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. He started to change into his black pajamas and got into bed.

The next morning Ron woke up and heard a noise outside. Ron ran outside and was horrified to see what made the noise.


End file.
